halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kig-Yar Union
|type=Militarised Capitalist Republic |founding=Kig-Yar Unification Charter |constitution=Kig-Yar Union Act |headofstate=Kig-Yar Senate |headofgov=Grand Senator Dok'G-Lak |commander= |defacto= |executive=Kig-Yar Senate |legislative=Kig-Yar Senate |judicial=Kig-Yar Senate |capital=Eayn |language=Kig-Yarish (Eayn dialect) |currency=K-YD (Kig-Yar Digits) |religious=Various religions |holiday=Day of Unification (July 7) |anthem= |formed=Covenant Loyalists |established=2555 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= }} The Kig-Yar Union is an alliance of the Kig-Yar clans into a single government body. While rife with crime and piracy, the Union is also bustling with trade and discovery. Though their new found freedom would be sacrificed for protection, the Union became a stand in for the Kig-Yar race as a whole, though its eventual collapse killed any promise of a "Kig-Yar" state, and the puppet state built in it's absence never measured up to the Union at its height. History Creation When the Covenant Loyalists crumbled, the Kig-Yar broke away, finally free for the first time in centuries. Many of the commanding Kig-Yar Clans wanted to go back to their original way of Piracy, while the other Clans wanted to finally band together into an efficient state. Ultimately, the loudest voice were the Unionists, who formed the first Union senate. Banding together for trade and mutual protection, the clans forming the Union cemented this new alliance with trade deals that made them all stronger. Always an uneasy neighbour, the Union was stuck between the growing barbarity of the Jiralhanae Kingdoms, their internal wars occasionally spilling into Union space, and Sangheili territory, still stuck in internal strife as they fought to ascertain dominance. Union clans would raid, and be raided in return, and mercenaries made a good pay from selling their services to any in need. Remnant War Union is largely neutral, though clans sell their services without much internal strife. Some Covenant expeditions are met with unified resistance, forming the first unified military of the Union. Border Skirmishes a series of disastrous border skirmishes with the Swords of Sanghelios create tension in the Union. Despite Senate assurances that it is a diplomatic incident, the machinations of Dekd Nok inflame these concerns. He also caused the skirmishes Union Clan Wars fading trust in the power of the Union gives power to rogue non-government parties Dekd Nok, a powerful but unpredictable maniac, the cunning Jor Ruk, Chol Von, a would be revolutionary, the swasbucker Trak F'Kor, and the influential Chaj Gul'Yar First War of the Confederacy Union, under Dekd Nok, wage war on all parties, taking significant territory and become stronger. Interbellum internal strife as newcomers threaten Dekd's power, and Dekd becomes more and more brutal in trying to hold it, slipping from people's hero to dictator. Second War of the Confederacy war fares poorly over all. What should have been startling victories were reduced to ash. Rebellion by Freeholds, and victories by the Coalition result in drastic loses in territory. A vengeful and renewed SOS cause a series of casualties. less radical elements of the Union secede and join the Freeholds. Others become vassals of the SOS. A small element is held onto as it decends into civil war. Jor Ruk leads a betrayal of Nok on behalf of his masters, the Demiurge, and secures his territory, and a large chunk of Union space as a Demiurge vassal. The rest descends into civil war, with SOS staying clear, and Jiralhanae Kingdoms picking at the scrap. In a final insult, Eayn becomes a thrall world. Culture Few Kig-Yar have a religion, though some peasants and workers believe in spirits in trees and rocks, along with the ancient Kig-yar gods. During the time of service in the Covenant, some Kig-Yar started to believe in the Great Journey, though the majority did not. Several of these believers later adopted the Path to Ascension faith created by the Sangheili after the end of the Human-Covenant War. During the early years of the original Kig-Yar States, there was no effective schooling system. Mostly the younglings had to learn from experience and from their parents all since they hatched. But, when the Kig-Yar Union was formed, a schooling system was planned, based a bit off both human and sangheili systems. Kig-Yar younglings start their studying at the age of 5, then go in school until they're 14, where they're forced to choose either a civilian or military career. Clans The KYU was created from a total of 12 clans (plus widespread settlements of peasants) and two thirds of the population is from one of these clans. However, "Clan" in Kig-Yar terms is not the same as it is for other species. Kig-Yar clans doesn't entirely consist of people from the same family, they can also consist of many random Kig-yar that are accepted into a clan (the clans have different trials for acception, although the rules do not apply to the clan's creating family and their relatives). (Note:If a Kig-Yar from the KYU achieves a status of Shipmaster or higher, they receive an addition to their name, the word being the Kig-yar word for that rank. For example, a Ship Master gets to add "Chur'R" to the start of their names. This is a new naming system established by the Sangheili during the Kig-Yar's time in the Covenant, opposite to the naming used by the Kig-Yar Pirates, who went back to the old Kig-Yar naming scheme.). The clans are: Zan Clan The Zan Clan is the generally most powerful clan in the KYU, and have always been since the Union's creation. It was the first clan that initiated negotiations about creating the first Kig-Yar Empire, which would later convince the 12 Union clans to band together and the Pirate Clans to leave their home systems. The Zan Clan also controls most of the Kig-Yar trading companies, and have the most seats in the Senate. Therefore, the current Grand Senator is from the Zan Clan, Dok'G-Lak. Hag Clan The Hag Clan was the second of the three primary clans that wanted to band together to form the Kig-yar Union. They control many trading companies that sell luxuries, like rare fruits or animals that other races can eat as delicacies, including Thorn Beasts, Mraks and Spike Apples. A notable member of the Hag Clan, Huk'M-Tum, is a member of the Senate. Agm Clan The Agm Clan was the third of the three primary clans that wanted to band together to form the Kig-yar Union. The clan is known for their warrior-like nature, and most of the best officers and soldiers are from the Agm Clan. A notable Agm Clan member is Narvak, a Kig-Yar Shocktrooper. Minor Kig-Yar Clans *Nik Clan *Zat Clan *Vhyr Clan *Khok Clan *Nhaw Clan *Lor Clan *Ugk Clan *Poq Clan *Vur Clan Technology The Kig-Yar Union use USR ships, weapons and vehicles, although they are forbidden by the USR to use more powerful pieces of technology, due to mistrust between the races. The Kig-Yar only have one original piece of technology, the Kig-yar Point Defence Gauntlet. By 2589, it was upgraded, with much help from Machina scientists, to be able to resist plasma technology and grenades better, their former weaknesses. While they're still weak against these arsenals, the Shield can now take more of it before failing. Military The Kig-Yar Union military is based on three principles; speed, teamwork and manoeuvrability. Their greatest strength is the agility of their units, and flexibility for combat operations. The military is divided into Talons, each of which is a self sufficient military unit combining air, ground, and fleet assets. Warships *-class Sloop *Raider-class Corvette *Dirge-class Heavy Corvette *Pillager-class Heavy Destroyer *Vanguard-class Light Cruiser *Invader-class Attack Cruiser *Barrage-class Battlecruiser *Violator-class Armoured Cruiser *-class Command Cruiser *-class Carrier *-class *-class *-class Vehicles Weapons Personal Equipment Units Raiders Usually the front line of any Union offensive, Raiders are a mishmash of crew, often deploying straight from ship to shore. There's little in terms of organisation and uniform equipment, but they are deadly forces, especially against the kind of unprepared, undefended target, that they prefer to the target. Phalanx The basic building blocks of any Union force, the Phalanx represents a hardened corps of warriors, armed with shields, and protected by specialists in a variety of fields. Skilled in urban assault, defence, and occupation roles, the Phalanx is a fearsome force. Skirmisher Scouts, marauders, and rapid attack, the Skirmishers provide vital combat support, skirting around the edge of the combat area, harrying enemy forces. Specialising in rapid attacks, and gathering intelligence, Skirmishers are often a prized resource. Slave-Soldiers Brought to popularity by Prince Jor Ruk, contingents of slave soldiers, made up of Unggoy and Human prisoners that have been reconditioned by training. The tactics, equipment, and training methods, have all been inspired by Jor Ruk's work. Commandos Tight-knit groups of sharp-shooters, the Commandos are hunter-killer groups, often given exacting parameters to conduct operations. Deployed against enemy personnel, they use precision firepower to bring down enemy forces. Outrider Based on specialist units prized by Grand Prince Dekd Nok, the Outriders are now widespread across the various Talons. Outriders are made up of Kig-Yar too independent to follow orders, but too valuable to do away with. These specialised units are tolerated only as long as they produce results, usually in the form of Mev-ut or actionable intelligence. Stormtroopers Stormtroopers are the vanguard of a Union assault. Stormtroopers use a Kig-Yar variant of the Orbital Insertion Pod to drop swiftly to the surface. They conduct a variety of operations, including direct action against vulnerable enemy positions, commando raids, or secure positions ahead of the main force. Butchers Butchers are experts of stealth, and are cold-blooded killers. They kill key enemy commanders to tip the tide of battles, preferably without anyone knowing who did it. Dispatched directly by their Talon commander, they kill their enemy with a grim enjoyment. Often, they are clad in highly-advanced stealth gear, and carry long-barrelled weapons, especially particle rifles. Prince Guard Another of Dekd Nok's inventions, the Prince Guard are soldiers dedicated to the protection of their liege, even at the cost of their own lives. Their unwavering devotion is earned with mental conditioning, intended to imbue them with loyalty. This results in an unquestioning bodyguard. Enforcers Even with the increased stability from Dekd's rule, there is still contention for the roles of Prince, and Marquis. When these roles are contended, they rely on specialists called Enforcers. Closer to secret police, they ensure the loyalty of officers, whether it be with a word, or with a sword. Each is an experienced and loyal soldier. Notable Kig-Yar *Dok'G-Lak *Narvak *Huk'M-Tum *Vor'N-Ulu *Whipp *Keg *Nit'E-Zan *Sorina Related Pages *Kig-Yar Senate *Eayn Military Arms *Khaz'K *Gruk *Kurg *Tarom *Claws of Eayn *Kig-Yar Union Armed Forces